Ciao, Salut
by just-grey
Summary: EC Loving, dieing, lying, breathing, living a toxic combination.TV, movies, love.


**A/N:** _This is just something I thought of whilst half asleep and watching my DvD box set of House. Lol, just a little drabble. Probably not one of my best, but read anyway._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own CSI:Miami, House M.D., or the movie Daredevil._

_Please take note that this isn't a crossover._

_Enjoy. : )_

* * *

Calleigh was just about ready to sit down and watch a movie, bundled up in blankets, when she heard an insistent knocking at her door. She groaned annoyingly and turned toward the door, heading toward it. She whipped the door open, ready to verbally assault the person on the other end for making her open her door when it was pouring rain, but immediately shut her mouth when she saw Eric standing before her; drenched, shivering and a slight look of annoyance on his handsome face. She stared at him in shock before grabbing him and pulling him inside, not saying a word while hurriedly grabbing blankets and towels and wrapping them around him. She guided him to her couch, but had to forcefully sit him down when he refused to sit, afraid he might ruin her sofa. 

"Eric, what happened to you?"

"Was...on my way...home...car broke down...phone wasn't working...walked here." he stammered with chattering teeth.

"How far did you walk?" she asked concerned.

"Don't know...couple miles...maybe."

"Oh my God...I'm gonna go get you some coffee okay?"  
"Thank...you."

She swiftly made her way to her small kitchen and speedily made them both coffee, his black, hers with cream and sugar. She handed him his mug and sat down across from him.

"I have some sweats and a big t-shirt from when you stayed over las time, why don't I get those and put these clothes in the dryer. You must be freezing."

"That'd be great Cal, thanks."

She smiled at him and left for her bedroom to retrieve the clothes, after about a minute or two she had returned with the clothes and some more blankets. She walked to where they were sitting, set the blankets on the sofa, and handed him the clothes.

"You remember where the bathroom is right?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a few."

She smiled slightly at him and watched him walk down the hall toward the bathroom. She couldn't believe that Eric Delko had shown up on her doorstep tonight, and she also couldn't believe she was wearing her pajamas in front of him without blushing. She smoothed down her pink camisole and walked back over to the sofa; rearranging pillows and blankets so that they both would be comfortable. Then, she sat down on 'her' side and turned the television on and flipped through the channels, grabbing the popcorn that was on the coffee table and eating it absent mindly. When Eric emerged from the bathroom she looked up slightly and smiled. He walked over to her and sat down too, wrapping the blankets around him as she did so they were both underneath the same blankets.

"So what are we watching?"

"I don't know I'm still looking."

"Ooh here we go, one of my favorite shows."

He looked back at the television to see the beginning of a show running.

"I think I've seen this before...Homes? Or something like that?"

She laughed at him in amusement and turned to look at him.

"Its called 'House' Its about a sarcastic, drug addicted, arrogant Doctor who solves unsolvable medical cases."

"And you watch this because...?"

She did a mock impression of hurt and shocked.

"Because its funny, and...I don't something to take my mind off of work I guess. Just watch the damn show Eric."

He laughed and turned back to the show, watching as a man with a cane limped through the doors and into a woman's office.

"See that is Dr. House, the one with the cane, and the woman he's yelling at is Dr. Cuddy, his boss."

"Did he just say what I think he did?"

"Oh yeah...its part of his daily routine. Now shh."

"Sorry, sorry." he mumbled.

The show continued and Eric only payed attention to the program every once in a while, while Calleigh was fully engaged in it; mumbling incoherent words, yelling at something they did, laughing at some sarcastic comment this 'Dr. House' said, or smiling when he did something sweet. Eric smiled as he watched Calleigh mumble something and turn the television off.

"So..."

"Show over already?"  
"Yeah..it just ended Eric. Weren't you watching?"

"Uh no actually."

She laughed and he smiled at the sound of it, he loved her laugh, he loved her smile, heck he loved everything about her.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked playfully.

"Uh nothing...so what now?"

"Well we could watch a movie."

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Umm...I have..."

"Oh please tell me all you have is chick flicks."

She looked at him in a version of mock surprise.

"I do not only own chick flicks Eric."

"Good."'

The two had eventually decided on watching an action/adventure, a neutral movie. As the credits rolled for the end of the movie Eric turned toward Calleigh only to discover her deep in thought.

"Cal? You okay?"

"Yeah. I just..."

"What is it Cal?"

She sighed and looked down.

"Nothing. Its stupid."

He gently held her chin and made her look at him, determination in his eyes.

"Nothing you say is stupid, Cal. Nothing."

She smiled at his statement and lightly caressed his hand, bringing it down from her face and intertwining their hands together.

"Why does love have to be so hard? I mean even in movies it is. It just...it shouldn't be so hard."

"It doesn't always have to be hard Cal. Not when you have someone who loves you, someone who'd die for you, lie for you, breathe for you."

She looked up at him with wide eyes, shocked at his sincere confession.

His thumb caressed her hand as continued to stare at her, penetrating her wall of defense, breaking down barriers, reaching in the depths of her soul; searching, wanting, loving.

Her lips parted slightly, as if to say something in return, but disregarded the thought as she softly brought her lips upon his, her hand cupping his cheek, his hand removed from hers and onto her hip guiding her closer.

Lips parted, tongues clashed, and Calleigh melted at his touch. Eventually they parted, but not before Eric lightly nipped at Calleigh bottom lip causing her to whimper in both pleasure and pain; a toxic combination.

"I'd love you," he said in between kisses," die for you,"another kiss,"lie for you, breath for you."

She needed no more words for she overtook his lips again.

Loving, dieing, lying, breathing, living; a toxic combination.

* * *

_Reviews make me happy...and giddy. ; ) Hope you all have a Happy New Year!_


End file.
